


Why am I alone?

by kixkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, dont expect much, first drabble here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixkyun/pseuds/kixkyun
Summary: Im Changkyun lives in a world where soulmates exists, but he is not interested in finding his...





	Why am I alone?

This is the world of soulmates. The world where you only start to age again if you find your other half. And where everyone stop aging at 21 until then.

Im Changkyun always thought that it wouldn’t be that bad to aging forever. He was a naturally curious person, so having an eternity to spend on searching for answers didn’t sound so bad to him. He never cared for his soulmate. He wasn’t as crazy about it as his friends or girls making it their purpose of life. No, Changkyun wanted answers about everything.

When he was eighteen, he started to wonder what is his soulmate like. Would he even like them? Would they like him? Were they looking for him all this time? Whenever these thoughts came across his mind, he just pushed them back to corner. No, he didn’t have time for these things. The world offered so much possibilities, he wasn’t wasting them on one person. It wasn’t even important, right?

He was 21 now and he was studying science as his father wanted. He still didn’t find his soulmate. Not that he was really trying to find them. No, he was glad it was like this.

He was on his way from campus. He finished extra early today, so he could go visit his grandma at the hospital. He was in a particularly good mood today. He stopped by a local florist to pick some flowers for her too.

As he was strolling down the hospital hall, he saw a few nurses and doctors rushing into a room just a few steps in front of him. Even though Changkyun was curious about everything, he always minded his own business. But something was pulling him in to this room. Slowly, he made his way to the door, peeking in just a little bit. Everyone were running around a bed, screaming words Changkyun couldn’t hear. He didn’t see the person on the bed either. Until one of the nurses moved to the side.

Changkyun saw a soft looking pink hair on a boy so pale, he looked like he was made out of porcelain. His eyes were looking in Changkyuns direction, small smile creeping onto his handsome and tired face. He closed his eyes as beeping from machines around came to stop. But his face looked serene.

Everything around Changkyun went dead silent as he was staring at the flat line on the monitor. He gripped at his heart, stumbling backwards until he hit a wall as unknown pain engulfed his chest. He slid to the floor, his head spinning. Flowers lying on the floor long forgotten.

Changkyun always thought looking for his soulmate was pointless. Now he was alone for an eternity. Alone even though he was surrounded by countless people. Everyone he held dear were already gone and anyone that came his way would disappear all the same. Not many people faced the same fate as Changkyun.

That day he had to know. He wanted to know his name at least. He lied about being his friend so he could see his smile up close. The boy looked at peace. He died with his soulmate finding him. Changkyun touched his face, gently stroking his cheek as hot tears found their way down his face. He cried for this stranger that felt like home to him.

His name was Yoo Kihyun. A name Changkyun will never call again.


End file.
